A low-dropout (LDO) regulator provides a regulated direct current (DC) output voltage to a load. An LDO regulator usually includes a pass transistor regulating load current to a load, and a feedback loop controlling the pass transistor to regulate the output voltage provided to the load. Stability of the LDO regulator over a wide range of load conditions is one of the design goals.